Jacob Martin's Hogwarts Adventure Year 1
by TheGiftedMind2013
Summary: Jacob Martin is a lonesome boy with no friends and has nobody but his parents, who barely ackowledge him, in his life but all that changes when he starts his year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


1972

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express of Friends and Enemies

Just when he thought life couldn't be more difficult then it already was… He get's dropped off at King's Cross Train station and he didn't even know where Platform Nine and Three Quarters was! Standing in the middle of a passing crowed was a small eleven-year-old boy with dark hair and bright brown puppy eyes, carrying a cart full of luggage, an owl and a frown. He would have thought that his parents would have taken time to show him the platform then leaving to their secret meeting, but apparently they were on a tight time schedule and simply didn't have time for him… Again. In truth, Jacob was torn. He spent all of his life alone and wanting nothing more then his parents to notice him, to acknowledge him. But, as always, they never have and sadly they never will. So once again it was just he, himself and he… He glazed around the passing people at King's Cross Bus Station, hoping to find someone that was in a similar position as he but, found nobody. Don't give up he told himself Never give up… Just keep… Looking… Aha! He caught sight of a tall boy with long shiny black hair that rained on both sides of his head, he had pale skin and he was currently walking next to a small red hair girl who had her hair tied and a pigtail and beautiful fair skin. Not wasting any time he scrolled up towards them, bumping a few passing Muggles as he went

"Excuse me!" shouted Jacob stopping only inches away from them, they turned around and Jacob had a clear view of their faces, the girl was very pretty, she had small freckles on her face and bright green eyes that sparkled with natural joy, the boy however, looked ominously calm, his face was deathly white and had a blank expression on his face followed by dark black eyes, eyes that seemed to stare right through him "Do you know where Platform Nine and Three Quarters is located at? I've asked the guards at the station but they told me that no such platform had exist—"

"That's because the platform is hidden," the boy replied in a rather soft voice "If I may ask… Are you muggleborn?"

Jacob shook his head "No. I'm a pureblood,"

"Are you a pure blood supremacist?" asked the red head girl as she frowned

"No," Jacob said at once, turning slightly green. In truth he never really believe in the whole pureblood superior agenda and found the whole thing rather stupid and pathetic "In my opinion if you're talented from the heart and magic then you are just right no matter what blood statues you are,"

Thus seem to take the two strangers aback and they were looking at each other with wide eye before turning to the small boy, the girl was smiling while the boy looked at him in approval

"That was very well said," the girl said beaming at him "Follow us then, We're heading to the platform ourselves,"

Jacob had never felt so relief and relaxed in his entire eleven years of life, and he certainly was grateful that he meet such nice people, He followed the two around the platform until they stopped inches away from a solid brick wall that had the signs 9 on it's right and 10 on it's left

"Now," The boy turned to both of them "in order to get to platform we have to start off running through the wall. It won't hurt!" he added as he saw the slightly terrifying looks on Jacob face's "If it makes you feel any better, close your eyes and count to three as your strolling towards the wall and by the time you open your eyes you will be at the Hogwarts express. In fact I think it will be best if we all go at the same time," he finished explaining, strolling up behind the red headed girl "Lily. You go first, keep strolling and when you make it to the other side then make a quick left and start heading towards the train," The girl name Lily nodded and took a deep breath before running towards the wall before vanishing before Jacob's eyes "Your next," the boy turned towards Jacob who looked back at him with fear in his eyes "I-I…" but before he could spit out what he was going to say the boy wrapped his arm around him before the both of them end up sprinting towards the wall, Jacob closed his eyes, awaiting the impact that was only seconds away… But no impact came. He felt the boy's arm leave his shoulders and kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock_. Jacob looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it, He had done it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats

"It's amazing," Jacob whispered in awe as he pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat

"That it is," agreed the boy name Severus as they pass a nearby crowed of boys, As Jacob tried to catch up with them, he couldn't help but noticing one of the boys, a messy hair, a thin face boy with large round glasses was looking in Lily's direction with what it appeared like _lust_, a lust that sent a nasty feeling erupting in his stomach, his friend, a round shape boy with a chubby face and round eyes was standing beside him looking clueless and rather dumbfound as he scratched the back of his pants. Shaking his head in disgust he, with the help of Lily and Severus, putted his luggage on the platform before finally placing his silver owl next to the massive luggage.

"Good luck with the trip Luna," Jacob whispered, feeding her a small owl treat he got a loud gleeful screech in reply as the owl accepted the treat and begun to eat it just as Lily and Severus closed the door. The three of them walked up the small steps that lead to the train before joining in the massive crowed of students, some were wearing casual clothes others were wearing black robes, they fought their way through the crowed, looking through compartments. Compartment 1 through 10 was filled up as well with Compartment 11-15 and they've begun to get aggravated

"This is the second year it's been pack! Can't there be at lease one bloody free compartment!" swore Severus in frustration

"Severus don't swear," scolded Lily, looking through the compartment on her right "Oh look! This one is free,"

Severus wasted no time, he jammed open the compartment and rushed forwards, collapsing against the empty soft seat, Lily sat collapsed beside him and Jacob collapsed on the other side of them

"Even though all this was just to find a free spot, I feel worn out," he mumbled to himself, but it was loud enough for Lily and Severus to hear him

"That makes two of us," said Severus, looking out the window as the train begun to take off

"Make it three," added Lily, sitting up properly before reaching in her bag before getting out her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_. Seeing this reminded Jacob to study as much as he can before attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so he reached in his own bag and pulled his own copy of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ followed by _Magical Drafts and Potions, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ and_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, These were the subjects he was interested the most and if he was going to start Hogwarts, he wanted to be prepared and do things in perfection, he had just opened up _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he looked up and saw the girl name Lily staring back at him "I was thinking what you said back there, where if your talented from the heart and magic then your just right and I want to say that the greatest and purest minds can only conjure up such beautiful words," she extended her hand "I'm Lily Evans,"

Jacob placed his book to the side before shaking her hand gracefully "I'm Jacob Martin,"

"Martin?" repeated The greasy black hair boy, who had just begun to open up his copy of Magical Drafts and Potions when he heard this "Are you by any chance related to Marcestro Salazar Martin and Pricilla Guadalupe Martin?"

Jacob's cheerful face turned into sad sigh "My parents," he said looking at him, The boy name Severus was looking at Jacob with wide eyes "Mr. Martin, one of the most famous brewers in the Wizarding World is your father?" he asked eagerly "I've read some of his potion books and I admire his works!"

"Oh honestly Severus," said Lily, rolling her eyes playfully at her friend before turning to Jacob "Severus, as you can see, has a great liking for potions and I had to sit down and listen to him rant about potions for nearly the entire week before school, so be prepared to get badgered by him and his obsessive passion for potion, especially if your father is a famous potion brewer,"

"Yeah he is," replied Jacob, trying to hide the crack in his voice, he then couldn't trust himself to speak anymore before sitting down and paying attending to his book, he had just begun to start reading when a ghostly pale hand landed in front of him

"Severus Snape," he said solemnly "Forgive me for my childish behavior, Mr. Martin, it's just that it's rather rare to be sitting in the same compartment with the son of a legendary potion brewer you know,"

"That's understandable," said Jacob, shaking Snape's pale hand "And please, call me Jake," he was looking at the both of them when he said this

"Then I think it would be best," he started "if you called me Severus then."

Jacob nodded and gave the both of them a grateful smile, at that moment it almost felt like he had actually had friends, something he never would have dreamed of having, not wanting to loose any of the energetic feeling that he was feeling

"Though if I may ask," he started again in a suspension tone "What subjects invade your interest?"

"Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts are two and three on my list. But If I had to choose my primary interest, it would have to be Potions, My dad taught my the basics when I was four and I finally was able to brew potions on my own by the age of seven. I know most of them like the back of my hand," he explained to them looking slightly eager, all this talk about potion made him want to get a caldron and start brewing

"You're probably going to have to tutor me in potions then. I mean that's a great talent if you are able to brew potions successfully at that age," said Lily, looking highly approve

"That indeed," agreed Severus, looking at Jacob with pride "You must understand that most people do not understand the mere concept of potions," he explained. "You are, in no doubt, the first person I have talked to who generally seems to enjoy it. I think we're going to get along just fine,"

"Just don't badger the poor guy too much Severus," Lily turned to her friend "I mean he needs air and space too,"

"I need air and space when I'm looking at you Evans…cause you take my breath away," said a loud high pitch annoying voice that felt like a pair of chalk rubbing against each other. Lily, Severus and Jacob all turned towards the door of the compartment where three boys now stood, it was that messy hair boy with the glasses and the thin face, and the slow boy with the sandy blonde hair from the Platform and they weren't alone, there was another boy with them, he had a mass of curly black hair, dark brown eyes and a pale skin completion, though it wasn't anywhere near Severus's

"Nice one James!" Bellowed the curly hair boy, laughing openly at their expression. Jacob's once amusing expression had vanish and a disgusting look replaced it "The name's James Potter," he introduced himself arrogantly "This here" he pointed to his curly hair friend "is my best mate Sirius Black and here," he pointed towards better "Is our mate Peter Pettigrew," the sandy hair boy Peter nodded with glee "You can do better when it comes to hanging out with the right people Evans," James continued staring from Lily to Jacob and Severus "A lot better to be exact, hanging out with a greasy hair git and human sized chipmunk," The curly hair boy and the sandy hair boy roared with laugher but Lily, Severus and Jacob continued to glare

"Firstly I believe I've picked just to right people to talk with," replied Lily, shooting Severus and Jacob a smile before turning to James with a dangerous glint in her eyes "Secondly, who are you to be giving me advise between right friends and wrong friends when he," she pointed at Sirius "does nothing but laugh at your pathetic attempt to flirt and he," she pointed at Peter "Does nothing but laugh stupidly with the other knuckle head,"

That shut all the boys (slash the amused looking ones sitting down) up, James's charming smile flattered into a scowl which had turned into a smirk, looking at the three of them he sat down just a few inches away from Jacob

"Come on Sirius, Peter, Let's just sit back and have a little chat with these lot,"

Peter Pettigrew let out a small imitation of a rat being served fresh cheese before plopping down next to James, the boy name Sirius Black, however, looked in Jacob's direction in disgust "Only if chipmunk face moves out of the way,"

"Excuse me?" questioned Jacob his eyes brows arched up

"You heard me," sneered Sirius, getting up closer to him "I called you a chipmunk face, what are you going to do,"

"I'm going to hex you into oblivion if you don't watch your tone Black!" Lily snapped, pulling her want out on him, Severus attempted to pull his wand out by he was instantly met by the wand of James Potter, who's smug turned into a mischief sneer, a sneer that made Snape lower his want and his eyes

"He should show his superiors some respect," replied Sirius

"Respect isn't earned it is given," Jacob said coolly glaring at him "And you are far from superior. You're just a uptight pretty boy who think he's the ruler of all ages, well let me tell you something, your pathetic!" he spat out the word his eyes glowering.

Peter, James and Sirius all shot him the most murderous stare they have ever shot anyone while Severus and Lily stared at Jacob, Lily's expression was pride while Severus expression was awe, truth was he always wanted to see someone (besides Lily Evans of coarse) stand up the bullying gits by the name of James Potter, Sirius Black and their lab rat Peter Pettigrew.

"You dare speak to us, The Marauders like that?!" Bellowed Sirius; furious to the point that his eyeballs had begun to budge "Do you know what we are capital of?"

"Being over size gits," Jacob answered indifferently

"Among many other things," Severus, who had gain a level of confident, got up and stood by Jacob's side, Lily followed

"Shut it Snivellus," sneered James Potter, pointing his wand at Snape "Or you will be served to the Merpeople… That is if they want you, I'm surprise anyone wants to speak to you…"

"That's enough!" Lily shouted and with a flick of her wand the compartment door swung open and James Potter was flying backwards, hitting the wall hard Sirius Black and the cowardly Peter Pettigrew followed shortly after Jacob sent a well aim jinx at them. The three boys got up from off the floor before walking away muttering Jacob manage to hear Sirius saying "Just wait until we get to Hogwarts" Pocketing his wand and letting out a sigh Jacob collapsed in his seat and opened his book

"You know," started Lily, pocketing her own wand as well "You just might be the second person to stand up to Marauders,"

"More the like the gang of croons," Jacob said smirking a bit

"Not all of them are like that, there is another one, Remus Lupin, he's the complete opposite of Potter, Pettigrew and Black," she told him "Though I must say I don't even remember him standing up to them like that, It takes a great deal of bravery to do what you just did,"

"Bravery is a Gryffindor trait," Severus muttered in a rather low and disappointed voice, Lily must have heard it because the beaming smile she was sending Jacob disappeared and a large frowned appeared on her face as she turned to her friend "Your different from them Lily… You would have done well in Slytherin…"

"The last time I check, muggleborns cannot be placed in Slytherin due to the highly bias pure blood supremacy going on, Severus and even if I was sorted in Slytherin I probably would have asked for a resort, Especially with people like Bellatrix Lastrange and Lucius Malfoy calling me out due to me being muggleborn," Lily replied coolly

Severus shook his head and slump down in his chair in defeat while Jacob looked puzzled at them "Out of curiosity. What year are you two in?"

"We're starting out Second year at Hogwarts," said Lily, doing a complete turnover and was now beaming at the small boy "In Hogwarts, there are several courses you have to complete before graduating…."

"I know that," Jacob cut her off with a small giggle

"Oh," Lily's face turned scarlet red as she continue to read her book, Severus switched his glance from Lily to Jacob "What house you reckon you be in?" he asked

"Slytherin," Jacob said at once "Mainly because I inherited most of Slytherin traits, my mom was born to Slytherin parents and also inherited the traits but she was sorted into Gryffindor in her time," Jacob decided not to add the part where she had been disowned by his grandparent as a result of being sorted into the wrong house, Really. There was no need to bring up that topic when he was trying to make friends

Snape couldn't help but smiling at this while Lily frowned slightly "Then Slytherin will earn a great wizard," he said in approval he did not seem to hear Lily's mutter which sounded strongly like "That's a matter of opinion," Jacob ignored this remark and nodded at Severus in agreement, for some reason he felt that he was going to get along just fine with him. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Jacob, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, Lily and Severus quickly followed, indicating that they too hadn't eaten breakfast, the three of them went out into the corridor, When they returned back to the compartment they were carring dozens of candies and sweets. Severus had gotten five Pumpkin Pasties, Six Cauldron Cakes, two Licorice Wands and 5 Chocolate Frogs, Lily had gotten three boxes of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, A pack of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, a few Pumpkin Pasties and a Cauldron Cakes insisted that they were her favorite candies Jacob on the other hand, had got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. The three of them sat through half of the train trip swapping and sharing their sweets with one another (Jacob happen to like sharing!) Until A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Jacob's stomach lurched with nerves while Severus and Lily jumped up in excitement, They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Jacob shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A big hairy face giant with hundreds of pockets and overly large boots beamed over the sea of head "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

"Well see you in the Great Hall Jacob!" shouted Lily as she followed Severus in a large crowed of robe people. Slipping and stumbling, they followed the Giant down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was Dark and nobody spoke much. A boy with spiky hair and big round eyes sniffed once or twice

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The Giant called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers "No more'n four to a boat!" The Giant called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Jacob climbed in the boat with the spiky hair boy and was followed by a girl with bright skin and a pig tail and another girl with shining blonde hair, small freckle and big round eyes

"Everyone in?" shouted The giant, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood "Heads down!" yelled the giant as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after The Giant's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Where the giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


End file.
